project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Two of Us - Futaride
The Two of Us - Futaride (ふたりで。 Futari de.) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da nekobolo. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 27 giugno 2013. Informazioni Le fasi presenti nel PV sono tra le seguenti canzoni: VOiCE e Song of Life. Liriche Giapponese=午前3時 眠い瞼　消えない窓 いつのまにか　狂い出した時計が 君の影を　うやむやにする　だから 僕は　扉を　閉じた （しゃららん　しゃららん　しゃららん） 扉の奥では （しゃららん　しゃららん　しゃららん） 消したはずの言葉 （しゃららん　しゃららん　しゃららん） 夢の中で逢おう 日が明ければもう聴こえない 咲いた　咲いた　零れんばかりの恋の花 君が　君が　気付いてなくとも　構わない 球根の　君を　咲かせる何かが　僕ならば きっと いつまでもいつまでも　ここで 待ち続けるよ 「生まれた　意味を探した 探していた　求めていた 僕なんか　僕なんか 消えてしまえばいい」 そんな「タワゴト」はやめにしよう 思い出した「空」は残しておこう さようなら、お元気で。またね。 僕は変わるから。 咲いた　咲いた　零れんばかりの恋の花 君が　君が　気付いてなくとも　構わない 球根の　君を　咲かせる何かが　僕ならば （きっと） 嗚呼　此処で　僕に咲いておくれ恋の花 僕が　僕で　あることの理由が君ならば 球根が　流す涙　それを染み込ませ 僕等 いつまでもいつまでも　ここで 咲き続けるよ|-|Romaji=gozen sanji nemui mabuta kienai mado itsunomanika kuruidashita tokei ga kimi no kage o uyamuya ni suru dakara boku wa tobira o tojita (shararann shararan shararan) tobira no oku dewa (shararan shararan shararan) keshita hazu no kotoba (shararan shararan shararan) yume no naka de aou hi ga akereba mou kikoenai saita saita koborenbakari no koi no hana kimi ga kimi ga kizuitenakutomo kamawanai kyuukon no kimi o sakaseru nanika ga boku naraba kitto itsumademo itsumademo koko de machitsuzukeru yo "umareta imi o sagashita sagashiteita motometeita boku nanka boku nanka kiete shimaeba ii" sonna "tawagoto" wa yame ni shiyou omoidashita "sora" wa nokoshite okou sayounara, ogenki de. mata ne. boku wa kawaru kara. saita saita koborenbakari no koi no hana kimi ga kimi ga kizuitenakutomo kamawanai kyuukon no kimi o sakaseru nanika ga boku naraba kitto aah koko de boku ni saite okure koi no hana boku ga boku de aru koto no riyuu ga kimi naraba kyuukon ga nagasu namida sore o shimikomase bokura itsumademo itsumademo koko de sakitsuzukeru yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Hinamawari' 3 o'clock in the morning, Sleepy eyelids, a window that won't disappear The clock that has started to go out of order, somewhere along the line Clouds over your shadow, and so, I closed the door (Shalalan shalalan shalalan) Beyond the door, (Shalalan shalalan shalalan) Are words I'm supposed to have erased (Shalalan shalalan shalalan) Let's meet in a dream, As I won't be able to hear them anymore when the day breaks It's bloomed, it's bloomed, the flower of love that's on the verge of falling It's all right, it's all right, even if you don't notice If I was the extra something, that could help you bloom from your bulb Then without fail, I will keep on waiting for you here Until the end of time "I searched for the meaning of my existence I've been searching for it, craving for it Someone like me, someone like me Does not deserve to be here" Let's put a stop to that "nonsense" Let's leave the "sky" we managed to remember the way it is Farewell, take care of yourself. Let's meet again sometime. I will change. It's bloomed, it's bloomed, the flower of love that's on the verge of falling It's all right, it's all right, even if you don't notice If I was the extra something, that could help you bloom from your bulb Then without fail Ahh, please bloom for me here, flower of love If you are, if you are the reason for me to be myself Then let the tears shed by the bulb dye it with their color And we Will keep on blooming here Until the end of time Video 【初音ミク】ふたりで。【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011